Save Me From Myself
by JadaKiz
Summary: [Futurefic] Jude and Tommy are married, but something that happened years ago is causing a rift between them. But what happens when the slate is wiped clean? This is a story based on devotion and second chances of endurance and providence. Check it out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here's another Fic brought upon procrastination. I have it all planned out, unlike my other fic where I just go with the flow. I don't think a summary is necessary. I'd like to leave it to your imaginations on how Jude and Tommy came together and how their lives have changed. Anything vital, I'll explain within the story. I hope you enjoy!

**Introduction**

Take a look around. See the silk blue sky to your right and the piercing sun to your left. The world moves 'round but you won't see it if you don't **stop**. _Plan_. Plan all you want. Live your life, fall in love, and get married. But remember: Sometimes —** Life doesn't always go as you planned**.

**Chapter One - When We Assent to Fate **

Tommy and Jude walked into their lavish home after a rather long and tedious night at the academy awards. Tommy with his Oscar in hand should have been happy tonight but instead his wife soured his joy. Someone who should have been sharing this accomplishment with him had made him feel second-class once again.

"Well that was a lot of fun." Tommy stated making his sarcasm known to his wife of 3 years.

"I think it was." Jude said smiling as she sat in front of her vanity taking off her Tiffany Stars earrings that Tommy had given her for their second anniversary. Tommy fiddled with his cufflinks, struggling to pull them loose from their caging restraints, while he tried to figure out his own wife. Why did she always feel the need to hurt him?

"Yeah, I'm sure flirting with Mickey Cooper all night would make it that way." He said bitterly, making sure he hid the hurt that he felt at that moment. He had irately watched his wife talk to 'the newbie of the year' all night, while she had completely ignored him. Even when he had won the award for best actor she gave him a simple hug and congrats, and then that was it.

"Oh, Tom. Don't get jealous, he was just being polite." She stated slyly letting out a little schoolgirl giggle. He rolled his eyes and continued to undress out of his tuxedo. Feeling choked by the overwhelming hold of his bowtie, he picked at it until he finally got it loose. Somehow after he had, he noticed that he could breathe just a little bit better.

"That was not polite. That was full on fornication."

"Tommy! Don't start this again, okay?" Jude shouted from frustration.

"Start what? I'm not starting anything. I'm just telling you what I saw." He said, as his tone became a little louder, matching Jude's. He didn't want to fight, but he wouldn't just take it anymore. "You know what? Maybe I should just sleep in the guestroom tonight."

"Don't. I'm leaving in a few minutes anyways." Jude said annoyed, making her way to their walk-in closet and pulling out an already packed leather suitcase.

"Where the hell are you going?" Tommy asked in shock. Somehow his heart had felt like it jumped out of his body and she was strategically stomping on it.

"The tour Tommy! Jesus! Don't you even pay attention when I speak?!" Jude shouted in utter annoyance.

Tommy mumbled a few obscenities under his breath, remembering that his wife had a European tour that she would start tomorrow. Taking a deep breath he calmed his self and let go of any aggravation that was left in him.

"Jude," he whispered softly. "Let me take you to the airport. See you off." He was going to be separated from his wife for another 3 months, and he didn't want the last conversation they had to be a fight. Especially when these separations seemed to happen more frequently with their ever-busying lives.

"Don't bother." Jude said shortly with the same angry tone she had earlier, brushing off Tommy's sudden sympathy towards her. This was enough. Tommy had tried everything to make things better, but everything he did or said was never right.

"Jesus, Jude! Are you ever going to get over it? Huh?" As soon as he had said it he regretted it. Especially when he felt the sharp sting across his cheek from the slap that Jude had furnished.

"Don't you ever bring that up again!" This time Jude's tone wasn't anger. She was hurt and he knew it. He crossed the line. But he had had enough. He didn't like or want the life that they had built together.

"You know what? I'm done." He said wiping his hands clean figuratively in the air.

"Thank god." She said simply as she made her way out of their home, suitcase in hand.

Jude sat in the soft leather seat of the plane and reveled in the comfort it brought to her. The sun was beginning to come out and she looked out the tiny window to her right and marveled at the blue sky that surrounded her. She loved to fly simply because of this. Because where she was now was where she could be closer to the heavens, and closer to happiness.

Taking a deep breath in, with her eyes closed she felt peace. Peace that hadn't been present for a very long time. And at that moment, she forgot what she had tried so hard to forget. But at that same moment, fate had a different path for her. She felt plane begin to buckle and soon a sound like a thousand bees flying past would be heard as the plane came to a perilous halt. Knocked unconscious, Jude lay helpless in the heap of the stream that would engulf her.

Back home at the estate Tommy sat in a rocking chair with his cell phone in his hands. He wanted so bad to make things right with Jude, but she would never let him. He had hurt her too much and it was his entire fault. But he loved her and he decided that whatever she would put him through she was worth it. Finally dialing her phone number he lifted the receiver to his ear and prepared himself to win back the woman he would love forever. It rang, and rang until he finally got her voicemail.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I'm a jackass I know. I'm just—frustrated, I guess. But I need you. You know you're everything to me and I wish you'd let me back in. But this really isn't voicemail talk. Call me when you land, girl. I love you." Tommy put his cell phone down and looked out the window and looked up, losing himself in the greatness of the sky. Somehow asking fate to help him get his wife back. He loved her, but was it enough for them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – The Waiting Game**

Tommy, who had finally fallen asleep after a few hours of tossing and turning groaned when he heard the gentle buzzing of his cell phone on the nightstand.

"Hello?—Yip, this is…" Tommy listened intently as the raspy voice of a man he didn't recognize spoke into his ear. Tommy listened but he found himself speechless. That had been Constable Kowalski informing him that flight NC850 had crashed; the very flight that Jude had been on. His heart sank to the very depths of his insides as he prayed to god that she was alright. All he had heard after the constable mentioned the crash was Jude, Toronto General, and ICU.

xXx

"Quincy!" Tommy shouted almost out of breath from running to the nearest nurses' station.

A nurse sitting at her desk looked at the distraught man in confusion as she struggled to look through her files to find the name that was forcefully barked at her.

"Tom Quincy?" Someone answered from behind him. Bolting around, Tommy was confronted by a young man in blue scrubs and a white lab coat.

"Mr. Quincy, I'm Dr. Vu, your wife's surgeon." Tommy's eyes grew as he listened to the man introduce himself. A surgeon? She needed surgery?! He felt panic take over and suddenly he fell short of breath.

"Jude! Where is she?!" He managed to say out loud. At the same time Tommy saw two figures he recognized rush out from the elevators. It was Sadie, and Jamie following not far behind. The pair had started dating a couple years back, when Jamie did some growing up, and their playful banter turned into a budding romance.

"Tommy! Is Jude alright? Have you seen her?" Sadie asked hastily, as Jamie rubbed her back to comfort her.

"No, I—" Tommy looked to the doctor for some sort of news on his wife's condition.

"You're Mrs. Quincy's sister?" Dr. Vu asked and she nodded urging him to continue. "I was just about to explain to Mr. Quincy that Jude is in surgery right now, and as of this moment we don't know her current condition. We'll know more when she comes out of surgery." He explained hesitantly.

Sadie looked at Tommy who was completely distraught. She noted his questioning eyes, and his inability to form words to ask.

"How long will it be?" Sadie finally spoke up, asking the question that was in the minds of the lot.

"At this moment it's uncertain but you may certainly wait in the waiting room, and I'll come to inform you of the surgery's progress." Dr. Vu suggested as he pointed towards the waiting room and then walked off to tend to his patient.

The group made their way to the waiting room and Tommy let out a big sigh as he sat in a chair in the corner of the room. He rested his head in his hands and pondered the severity of the situation. His wife was in a plane crash. And the last words that she had heard come out of his mouth was "I'm done." But there was nothing he could do but wait. Wait and see if his wife would be alright, and if she was ready to forgive him.

Just then Kwest, and Spiederman came rushing in through the waiting room doors. Huffing and puffing, they simultaneously questioned Jude's condition.

"It's bad. She's in surgery right now, and they don't know how it'll turn out." Tommy answered the pair, bursting out into tears. He had remained strong until that very moment. The moment that he actually said the words, because when he did it made it all the more real.

Kwest patted the back of his old friend in hopes to bring him some comfort, but it had gained no effect. Tommy was at a loss and all Kwest could do was be there for him.

Sadie raised her brow and rolled her eyes at the sight of Kwest, as he sat next to his friend. They had dated a few years back during Tommy's disappearance but by then Kwest had become a full blown producer, and it was a situation that became all too familiar to her. Late nights at the studio, and no time was left for her. Let's just say it didn't end well.

"Sadie" Kwest said bitterly, scarcely acknowledging her presence.

"Kwest" She retorted as she crossed her arms, sat down and wrapped herself in the arms of Jamie. Kwest rolled his eyes at the sight and turned his attention back to his friend who was staring blankly at the door.

"Where's my daughter!?" Victoria asked walking into the waiting room shortly followed by her ex-husband, Stuart. Tommy just rolled his eyes in annoyance. He couldn't deal with these two right now. They both had been developing factors in the wedge that had been placed between him and Jude. Being abandoned by her mother at such an early age, Jude was never really able to recover from the fear of abandonment from the people she loved. She always tended to push people away but Tommy would never leave her. And Stuart never approved of them being together. As much as he wanted his daughter in the industry, he didn't want her married to it.

xXx

12 hours later…

"I want to see my daughter! What the hell is taking so long?" Stuart asked impatiently as he paced the room.

"Relax Stuart! If anyone's going to see Jude, it's going to be me. She's MY daughter." Victoria answered following her ex-husband with her eyes.

"She stopped being your daughter the moment you married Don and abandoned her." Stuart answered back with anger evident in his voice.

"And you stopped being her father the moment you decided to walk out on this family!" She retorted.

"I didn't walk out! You kicked me out, remember?!"

"What choice did I have?! Did you think that I'd let you stay after you cheated on me?"

"Say what you want, but I'm going to see MY daughter first."

"The hell you are!"

Tommy was fed up with the two overgrown children.

"Alright that's enough godammit! Neither of you will see her. Now she will be upset enough! She doesn't need to be exposed to you two. Now sit down and shut up!" Tommy interjected, finally taking a stand. He had had enough of their 'you're wrong, I'm right' banter and he didn't have the energy to listen to it either.

The pair looked at Tommy little shocked that he had exploded like that but they obeyed him and sat down.

Finally Dr. Vu appeared at the doorway and Tommy quickly stood up in anticipation for any news about Jude.

"She's out of surgery and doing very well. We'll find out more when she's awake but I'm very optimistic. She's still under the anesthesia so she'll remain unconscious for a few more hours but she can have one visitor." The doctor finally said, and Tommy quickly made his way to where his wife was resting.

Tommy built up the courage to see Jude and walked into the cold stale room. As he walked in, he saw the fragile nature that his wife was in. She was asleep and he examined her from head to toe. Her head was typically wrapped in bandages. Her face and body were scratched and gashed. She looked so weak, and he didn't know how to fix it. But he knew that was all that he wanted to do.

He sat down beside her and held her hand in his.

"Hey Baby." He started. There were barely any words present in his mind, but he needed to speak to her, even if she was asleep. He didn't want to leave the last words he said to her to remain what it was.

"You're whole family's here. Sadie, your Mom and your Dad. I know the latter two are not really what you want but they're here for you, and so am I."

Jude started to stir in her sleep and Tommy backed off just a little bit, but secretly hoped that she would wake up. After the initial surprise wore off, he took her hand in his again.

"I just—wanted to say I'm sorry, about last night. I'm not done with you, I'll never be done. I just wanna go back; back to two years ago… when you loved me. When we were inseparable. When we would stay up at night just talking about our life and our plans. Most of all I just want you to let me love you again." A pool of tears found its way to his eyes as he recalled their past together. So happy and so in love; it was them against the world. But after 'the incident' two years ago, it had turned into them against each other.

Jude began to stir again and Tommy became hopeful. He wanted her to wake up and tell him that everything was alright; that she was alright.

"I love you." He whispered as he watched her eyes blink open. He smiled down at her and she looked at him with confusion as her vision became clear.

"Who are you?" She asked.

xXx

A/N: And there's a little cliffhanger for you. But it's an obvious one so you can't hate me. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Tell Me Something**

Tommy poked his head into the cold room and watched as his wife flipped through the limited channels that the hospital provided.

"Jude?" Tommy called as he walked in and sat down in the chair next to her bed. She remained silent as she looked blankly back at him. Thoughts roamed her mind as she studied the man that had claimed to be her husband but she refused to speak.

"An offering?" Tommy said hesitantly, playing through the awkward setting. Jude finally gave a small smirk as she saw him pull a bowl of red Jell-O out from behind him and accepted his offering.

"Do I like Jell-O?" Jude asked, finally speaking. She laughed a little, trying to relieve this uncomfortable encounter. She held the Jell-O in her hands and watched the waggling substance as she tried to remember this simple detail. Did she like it or not? It frustrated her that she couldn't remember a simple thing as liking Jell-O.

"Red. It's your favorite," Tommy answered with a smile. This straightforward answer caused Jude to smile her first real smile since she found out about her condition and she was now thankful that this man was here to help her find out exactly who she was.

She looked to him with wondering eyes, studying his soft eyes, his square shoulders, and his rough hands.

"You play guitar," she stated, noticing the calluses that inhabited his fingers. It was funny. She could make conclusions like that but she had no conclusions about herself.

"So do you," he said taking her hands and turning her palms towards her. She was surprised to see calluses of her own that pressed to antagonize her soft skinned hands.

"You're a songwriter and kind of a rock star," Tommy stated rather vaguely, teasing her with this information.

"I make music? That's what I do?" She asked. Something within her plucked at her nerves when she heard this news, and something flashed through her mind.

_Like strawberry wine and seventeen _

_The hot July moon saw everything…_

"A song: Strawberry Wine or something like that. Did I write that?" Jude asked quickly before she forgot the lyrics that beamed in her mind.

Tommy saw the excitement in her eyes as she claimed that she remembered something. But he was poignant at the fact that she didn't know the context of her memory.

"No. It was a song that played at our wedding," he answered back and he saw disappointment emerge in her eyes.

A single tear fell from her as she thought of her loss. She was heartbroken at the fact that her memory was just a memory that she couldn't place and she became frustrated.

"I-I can't do this! I don't want to do this! What is wrong with me?!" Jude yelled out in frustration. Exhaustion flooded her body and she found herself in Tommy's arms as she cried into his chest, finally letting out her emotions. Soon, she came back to her senses and she realized that she was in the arms of a stranger. Quickly, she pushed herself off of him and she looked at him with her brows furrowed. She almost looked angry and Tommy backed off and took her hand instead as he sat back down in his chair.

"Jude, it'll come to you. You just have to give it some time," he assured her. Somehow his gentle voice calmed her. She looked down at his lingering hand in hers and she found herself wondering how they fell in love.

Seeing his wife lost in thought, Tommy called out to Jude. "Hey," he said in a loud whisper. Jude looked up to him, showing him that she was still with him. "I thought I'd lost you for a second there," he said referring to her abstracted face.

"Kiss me," she said almost abruptly. She was curious to not only see if she had a connection with this man, but if she felt it too. Tommy's eyes widened at her request. He wondered if it was too soon given her previous reaction to his affection, but he took no more hesitation. He stood from his chair and fastened his lips on hers. It was quick, but Jude felt warmth, not only on her lips but in her heart as well.

She pressed her fingers to her lips and reflected on their kiss. She thought of the soft brush of his lips and the brief submission of affection that he had given her. More questions flooded her mind and suddenly she found herself speaking.

"Tell me something," she requested shyly. She didn't know what he wanted him to tell her but she just needed something. Something about her life to tell her that she was real.

"What do you want me to say?" Tommy asked scratching the back of his neck, being rather unsure of himself.

"Anything," she said simply.

Tommy bit his bottom lip timidly and reflected on what he would tell her.

"I—I have an obsession with my 2002 Dodge Viper RT/10," Tommy confessed and he finally looked up to Jude and smiled. Jude bit her lip in attempts to stifle her laugh and she shook her head.

"Well I'm glad," she admitted playfully. They both looked into each other's eyes getting lost in their present thoughts. Jude felt happy that she had some sort of connection with this man, even though her memory of him was lost. Tommy let his discomfort subside, and he felt that he had his wife back. She reminded him of the girl that he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Was this a second chance for them? Would this memory loss be their saving grace? He couldn't help but feel that it was.

"Do you love me?" Jude asked, finally waking from her thoughts. She mentally slapped her forehead for the question. Why would she ask that? But it was the first question to rise in her mind, and that was the question she desperately wanted an answer to.

"Yes," Tommy answered without faltering and relief flooded through her; thankful for his kind reaction. But even with his claim and kindness she felt that something was off. There was something wrong. She just didn't know what it was but she could see it in his eyes. He was hiding something.

A/N: Here's an update! Hopefully you haven't forgotten about me. Anyhoo…Just a little note, that Jell-O pulling is dedicated to Chrissie: one of my awesome mods. Also, the reference to lyrics is "Strawberry Wine," performed by Deana Carter. I just had to reference my other fic. HAHA! Connecting things are fun, especially when they have nothing to do with each other. Okay! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a little filler-ey, but it's just the beginning. Give it some time. Thanks for reading! And remember: CommentsLove. And I love the love:)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Holy crap! I'm soo sorry about the long wait on this one. I've been extremely busy but I finally found some time to update this fic! Anyways, I decided to double post as an apology for making you guys wait so long. Thanks for all of the support! Anyways, I won't keep you any longer.

**Chapter 4 – Haven Pt. 1**

Jude spent a total of two weeks in the hospital, letting her wounds from the crash heal. Tommy spent all of his time by her side, making sure that even though she didn't remember him, he loved her and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Welcome to our humble abode," Tommy said waving a hand inside the door showing Jude the way in. She stepped into the 12,000 sq ft home and she scanned the entirety of the foyer.

"Humble is hardly a word to describe it," Jude muttered as her eyes wandered around her. A crystal chandelier hung from above and curved staircases from either side of the room lead her view to the railings that separated the second floor.

Tommy watched as she roamed the foyer. Her hair swayed from side to side as she slowly scanned the tables with her hands.

"Would you like the grand tour?" he asked finally and Jude looked up at him with a smile.

"Sure. I'd love that," she answered walking up to where Tommy was. He had held out his elbow like a gentleman would to a lady and she hooked her arm into his as he began to lead her through the house.

"This is our lovely living room. Equipped with fireplace and working fire," he said sounding like a realtor. He had disconnected himself from Jude and walked up to the fireplace and held his hands up like Vanna would.

Jude laughed at his antics, but let him continue describing the fabric of the cushions on the couches and showing the hidden home entertainment system in a cabinet.

"Next, is the kitchen," he said placing a hand at the small of her back to lead her in. "This was your haven, your favorite room in the whole house. If I was looking for you, you'd be here," he smiled remembering the aroma that would always capture him and force him to this room.

"Haven huh?" Jude interrupted his rather off-key chant. "So I can cook?" She asked, as she leaned her elbows on the island and rested her chin on her hand.

"Well, I certainly can't cook. I can barely cook hamburgers," Tommy claimed looking down in shame. "You would spend hours in here, just making inventions…which turned out rather well…most of the time," Tommy added with a grin. He remembered many times he would have to sit through meals and wished his olfactory system wasn't functioning that day.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can still cook."

"Let's not try that theory tonight," Tommy suggested fearing that if she didn't remember he'd have to endure one of those 'olfactory' nights.

"So you'll cook then?" She asked grimly.

"Trust me, Jude. I would never put you through that," he answered sincerely. Even he wouldn't subject to himself to his cooking.

"Duly noted."

"So, let's take you upstairs then," Tommy suggested changing the subject. He led her up the curvy staircase and she noticed that even the railings reflected the glamour of the house with its metal floral design.

The second floor was much more entertaining than the first. Tommy had showed her the basics of the entertainment room, their offices, awards room, and the three guest rooms. The guest rooms were themed as Victorian, Georgian, and modern. The modern being the room that Tommy decided to occupy while his wife got used to the fact that they were married, and the one he would usually occupy those nights of argument.

"Looks more like a bachelor pad than my husband's bedroom," Jude stated following Tommy out of the room.

"Well you have your haven, I've got mine. So leave it alone," Tommy retorted. He turned to face his wife, and smiled showing her that he was just teasing. "C'mere," he said taking her hand and bringing her to a hug. She willingly returned his affection as she had many times before feeling safe in his arms. "You're my true haven, Harrison," he whispered into her ears.

Jude felt comfort in his words and she smiled, thinking about how lucky she was to have this man in her life. He had taken care of her from the beginning, and she had appreciated it.

From the corner of her eyes Jude had noticed a room that was padlocked, a room that Tommy hadn't shown her yet.

"What's that room?" She asked pointing to the wooden door. She walked towards it and Tommy's eyes grew and his heart began to race. He followed suit and he raced over to her.

"That's just a storage room. You don't i_ever_/i need to go in there," he answered rather quickly. He saw the confusion in her eyes as he spoke. "I mean, it's a big mess in there, I wouldn't want anything falling over and hurting you," he added trying to further explain his nervous behavior. "C'mon, let me show you our—your bedroom," Tommy said leading her across the hallway. She forgot all about his change of subject as she gazed into the bedroom that was hidden behind wooden French doors.

She was mesmerized by the classic crown molding above her and the gold trimming on the walls. She gazed at the king sized bed that stood in the center of the room, and her eyes widened at the closet that might as well had been another room.

"Wow," was all that could come out of her mouth as she examined the lavish room. Jude walked through their closet and she skimmed her hanging dresses as she passed by. Inside she found another smaller room that occupied a floor covered in blankets and pillows. She looked at Tommy questioningly and he smiled as he realized that she had found _their_ haven. But he also remembered that it was a place that had remained empty for a very long time.

Jude walked inside and there she found a quantity of notebooks and two guitars leaning against a wall. She sat down and began to flip through the pages as Tommy followed her inside.

"What is this place?" Jude asked becoming more fascinated with the leather book in her hands.

"It's a little place we could just get away from everything and just write songs for each other, together," he smiled sitting down next to her. He watched her flip to a page and she looked up at him her brows furrowed.

"We haven't written something in a while," she spotted out pointing to the date on the page. It was dated over two years back and Tommy's heart stopped as she questioned him.

"Yeah, we got really busy with everything. We really didn't have a lot of time together to do much of anything these last couple of years," he explained leaving out the fact that their marriage had been on the rocks since then as well.

She nodded at his explanation as if to accept it, and she began to flip through the pages again to see if any of them popped out at her. She stopped at a page that she noticed had two sets of handwriting on the page.

"Can I hear this song?" She asked pointing to the scribbles on the page. Tommy took the book from her and sighed, remembering the night they had written it. The last night they would ever write a song together.

He nodded and grabbed a guitar, motioning for her to sit down with him and she obeyed.

"You ready?" he asked smiling at her and she nodded handing him the book so he could look refer to it. But he didn't need the book. He had it tattooed in his memory. Strumming a chord he looked into his wife's eyes and began to sing.

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do._

_Oh, we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over._

As he sang, Jude thought about what she has learned about this man who claimed to love her. She thought about how he would always be there, by her hospital bed whenever she woke, and how he would sing to her when he thought that she was sleeping. His voice was so beautiful and so calming and she knew that even though she didn't remember their love, she felt it through this song; through the words that they had written together. Somehow, with Tommy she knew she'd be safe.

_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me. _

Jude had crawled up next to Tommy and he instinctively put his guitar down and wrapped an arm around her shoulder comfortingly, but he continued to sing their song.

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend, oh yeah_

He finished the song and he looked into his wife's tear filled eyes. He wiped them away and gently brushed her lips with his, thanking god that she didn't reject him and they both sat in each other's arms perfectly content.


	5. Chapter 5

A month had past and Jude and Tommy had spent almost every moment together. Jude was surprised at how quickly she became comfortable with this man, but figured that if she loved him before, then she could love him again. She was confused at how she felt about him because there were still so many questions she had, and she still felt that there was something missing. She couldn't explain the feeling, but it was always there at the back of her mind, pushing at her. She still hadn't remembered anything from her past, and it seemed nothing helped. Sadie had visited from time to time and noticed this lack of change, and she suggested that she visit G Major to help her. Of course she had told Tommy that Darius had wanted her to come back to work. She hid the fact that she was helping Jude remember because she knew that Tommy didn't want that. He wanted her to stay ignorant of her past, because if she remembered…he would lose her.

"You ready to go, beautiful?" Tommy asked, putting on his leather jacket and picking up his keys from the counter.

"Yup!" Jude put down her cup of coffee and jumped of the stool in the kitchen and followed Tommy out of the house.

She hadn't been to G Major since before the accident but on the car ride there Tommy filled her in on the people that she was supposed to know. He let her know that her sister Sadie was a PR agent and that her fiancé Jamie (whom she understood to be her best friend) was an executive producer. He also mentioned that her bosses were Kwest and Darius Mills. The first being a Vice President and the latter being the President. He also mentioned that Darius had become somewhat of a father figure to her, since her own father was a rare occurrence in her life. After learning that she and Tommy met because he had been her producer, she questioned who held the fate of her career after him. He told here that her producer's name was Christian Bradley, a man that was hired right after Tommy decided he was going to try acting and resigned from G Major.

"Tommy, are you sure you can't stay with me? I'd feel better if you did. I don't really—"

"Jude, you'll be fine okay?" He reassured her, taking a hold of her hand. He noticed that she was shaking her leg nervously, and he squeezed her hand to comfort her. "Look, I have a meeting with my agent, but I'll come back as soon as I'm done, okay?"

Jude nodded her head and the car stopped in front of an orange building. As soon as they got to G Major, she started to feel the extremity of her nerves. She wasn't sure why she was feeling this way (other than the fact that she'd spent most of her time with Tommy and that he'd never left her when she was with other people) but she somehow she was scared to learn more about herself. She was perfectly content with spending all of her time with Tommy. She felt safe with him, and she found herself actually feeling something for him.

The pair walked into the building and witnessed the regular day-to-day hustle and bustle of the biz. Not soon after Jude saw her sister running towards her and giving her a welcoming hug.

"Oh, Jude! Welcome back. It's been so awful not have you here everyday," Sadie exclaimed. She let go of her sister and backed away letting everyone else welcome her back to work. Kwest, Darius, Jamie and Christian all introduced themselves to her again, and Jude stood there mentally memorizing all of their names, hoping that she could keep them on track.

"I've got to go Jude. I'll be back soon, okay?" Tommy said, letting go of her hand. The warmth had escaped from them causing Jude to worry again. She reluctantly pulled away, but nodded and she watched him walk out of the doors.

"So Jude, you want something to eat or drink?" Sadie asked cheerfully, trying to make her little sister feel at home.

"No thanks, I just had breakfast," she answered. She played with her fingers nervously as she looked around. She scoped the busy interns struggling to make their runs, and loud producers yelling outstanding demands out of the studio doors.

"Okay, well you and Christian should probably get to work then. Hopefully making music will jog your memory," Darius suggested.

"C'mon Jude," Christian smiled holding out his hand to her. She scanned the man before her and she noticed that he had qualities similar to that of Tommy. He had dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes, and his gaze was just as intense, carrying the story of his life behind them.

The pair walked into studio one, leaving the small group behind.

"You think this will really work?" he asked Sadie, still staring at the studio door that was now closed.

"I don't know Jame. But I hope so. She has to remember. I hate lying to her," she answered. Every time Sadie had visited her sister she could barely look her in the eyes, because she knew that her sister was living a lie.

"But it really seems like she's happy. I mean he's taking really good care of her," Jamie explained to her. He noticed how happy Jude has been lately, and that maybe Tommy was the cause of it.

"No Jamie. I can't forget how she came to me and told me how unhappy she was. She's living a lie, and I can't sit her and watch while Tommy lies to her," Sadie cried out angrily. She had, along with her sister, always blamed him for what happened all those years ago, and she remembered how she would be the shoulder her sister would cry on for many nights after.

"Don't you think she deserves to be happy again?" Jamie asked trying to look at the bigger picture.

"Jamie, wouldn't you want to know the truth? Wouldn't you want all the facts to make your own decisions instead of someone making them for you?" Sadie almost shouted, and Jamie nodded his head in defeat, understanding where she was coming from. "Don't you remember how she'd always come to our house, her eyes swollen from endless tears. I just can't forget that Jamie. And I just can't forget who caused those tears."

xXx

In Studio 1

Jude sat on a stool with a notebook in hand as Christian sat on a piano bench. Jude bit her lip nervously and she stared at the blank page in front of her. Silence had been the whole of their time together and it was slowly turning more and more uncomfortable.

"You know, you don't have to get to work right away," Christian told her as he noticed her growing frustration. "I know the talent's inside you. It just takes time," he assured her. "Maybe just being here will bring a memory back. I mean the doctor says that you should be in familiar surroundings. And you did spend more than half your life in this studio," Christian explained factoring the details of her life.

"Well so far it's not working," Jude admitted tapping her pen aimlessly on her notebook. It just didn't feel right without Tommy there with her.

"Well why don't we do something else then? Something we'd do often."

"And what's that?" she asked finally stopping her tapping.

"Well when you'd have writer's block we'd take a break and go to Our Place."

Jude raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled at her growing uneasiness.

"Our place?" she asked, not liking the sound of this.

"Yeah, Our Place. It's a café down the street. We used to just sit there and hang out, talking about everything but work. They have these extremely private booths. You used to say that's where we could hide from the world."

Upon hearing this, Jude wondered just how close they had become. Figuring that a relationship between a producer and artist was very sensitive she just thought that they had become close friends in the process. She decided that it probably wasn't a bad idea to visit yet another familiar place. She just wondered why she would want to hide from the world and why would she want to hide from it with her producer?

xXx

Christian and Jude arrived at the café and the hostess approached them immediately after recognizing the regular customers.

"Christian. Jude. It's nice to see you two again. We haven't seen you here in a while, I was starting to think that you had found a better place to go for lunch," the hostess greeted them and Christian smiled at her telling her that they had just been busy. "Would you like your regular booth?" She asked not really looking for an answer. She had already started leading them to the back of the restaurant and they followed behind her.

They took their seats and the hostess left them to have a moment before ordering. Jude took the menu and read the lunch items.

"So what did I like from here?" She asked, noticing that Christian was sliding closer to her. She reacted by sliding away and she shot him a confused look. He noticed her sudden fear and he sighed, sliding back to his original spot.

"Look, Jude. I shouldn't be telling you this 'cause it could be 'upsetting' and all, but I've been away from you for a over a month, and I can't take it anymore." He looked at her to make sure he hadn't scared her but she still had that same confused look on her face. He decided to continue.

"Jude, you and I wouldn't just come here to take a break from work. This was our spot. We'd come here to get away…to be together."

Jude's eyes grew at his confession and she couldn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it.

"What?! No. No! I'm married. See? Married," she said pointing to the rings on her left hand.

"Yes Jude, you're married but you weren't happy. Not for a long time. But you and I? Late nights at the studio? You forgot all about that unhappiness," he explained scooting back towards her again. He could tell that she was confused and was probably freaked out, but he had to tell her. He was sick of everyone telling her lies and he wasn't going to be like them.

Jude couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't accept that she had been cheating on Tommy with her producer. But why would Christian lie to her? She didn't know what to believe.

Her mind was reeling over this new information. How could she do that to the man she supposedly loved? What kind of person was she to be able to do that? Who ever she was, Jude didn't want to find out.

She found herself unable to speak, and she quickly stood up from her seat and ran out of the restaurant towards G Major. There she saw Tommy stepping out of his Viper, and she ran faster trying to catch up to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five – A Draft in Her Closet**

Inside, Jude felt like someone was cutting through her insides. It felt like the world that she knew was crashing down around her and there was nothing she could do about it. She ran towards her target.

Tommy.

If she could just get to him then everything would make sense again. He was the only thing that made sense to her and she wasn't going to believe some guy she'd only known for 5 hours.

"Tommy!" Jude cried as she flung herself into is arms. She felt the warmth of his hands grip around her back as she held him tighter.

"Jude? Baby, what's going on?"

His voice was filled with concern, and she felt his breath on her ear as he spoke. She wondered if she should tell him about Christian, the affair, everything that he had told her. But she had decided not to believe him, so why would she tell Tommy anything? He would just kill him. No. She couldn't tell him.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. Can you take me home please?"

"Anything you want, sweetie," Tommy held Jude close until she was ready to pull away. He could feel her tremble beneath his touch and he grew concerned."Hey, everything's going to be okay," he said smiling to reassure her and somehow Jude's mind felt at ease again. With those simple words she had forgotten everything that Christian had told her.

"C'mon, we should go get home. Sadie wants to cook for us again, so you know what that means."

"Tofurkey and chunky mashed potatoes?" Jude asked knowingly. She had experience with her sister's cooking when Jude got home from the hospital. She watched Tommy nod, roll his eyes and groan before he helped her into the car.

She subtly wiped her tears away so that Tommy wouldn't see, and she got into the car, and looked behind her to make sure that Christian hadn't followed her.

xXx

"So I told him, 'Listen buddy. I don't care how much Red Anthuriums will cost; I want them at my wedding!'"

Jude watched as her sister tossed the salad while telling her story. She saw Jamie pinch the bridge of his nose from the corner of her eyes, and she had to stifle her laugh to keep from future embarrassment. She had been listening to Sadie rave on about her wedding plans for the past hour and didn't know how much more she could take. She felt bad that she was the maid of honor but hadn't performed any duties that she should, but she had been occupied with getting her own life back on track. Soon, Sadie's voice became a light humming in Jude's mind as she thought back to the day's events. She felt a sudden chill run up her spine, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

"Sorry. It's getting a little cold. I'll be right back, I'm just gonna grab a sweater." Jude stood up from the table and headed to her bedroom.

Walking away, Jude's thoughts drifted to Christian. She tried to forget everything that he had told her but the words kept eating at her.

'_Open your eyes Jude!'_

'_They're all lying'_

'_I'm the only one you can trust'_

She hadn't been listening to him then, but she was listening now.

Once she reached her room Jude walked into her closet and grabbed the first cardigan from a hanger and put it on. As she did, she noticed something from the corner of her eye. Something that she hadn't noticed before, camouflaged into the boxes around it. It wasn't like the others, but at the same time it was a subtle difference. The others sported their brand names on the outside but this box was decorated. It was wrapped in read velvet and as she pulled it out from its confines she noticed an inscription on it.

"_To hide. To forget. To live." _

She didn't understand it but at the same time a certain sadness washed over her, feeling a tear cast in crest of her eye. She lifted the lid and peered into the box using her fingers to leaf through its contents. The first object that caught her eye was a crumpled up picture that rest on top.

She slowly straightened it, flattening it between her palms. It was a picture of her and Tommy. They were smiling; his arm wrapped tightly around her waist resting firmly on her abdomen. He held a glass of wine in the air with his free hand like he was giving a toast.

Jude mentally smiled as she saw this piece of evidence. Evidence that she had been happy with Tommy, and evidence that they were in love. She just wished that she could remember it herself.

As she placed the picture back into the box she noticed a picture buried between the pages of a book. A red leather bound journal.

'_Some of us go to our graves with our music still inside of us.'_

"Well that's a tad morbid," Jude whispered to herself as she flipped to the page that contained the picture. She took it out and held it to the air to get better lighting. It looked like a small x-ray picture but she couldn't quite make it out in the darkness of the closet.

"Jude?" Tommy called from the bedroom. Jude quickly put the contents back into the box and walked out to meet her husband.

"Hi," she greeted, smoothing down her skirt and pulling the edges of her cardigan closed.

"Hey baby. Everything okay? You've been up here for a while."

"Yes. I'm fine Tommy. I was just trying to decide on a sweater," she told him. She tugged on her sweater to show him that she had found what she was looking for.

"Great. C'mon, let's go back downstairs. Your sister's about to start another fight with Jamie. I think he needs some saving."

Jude followed him out of the room and as she looked back she couldn't help but feel worry invade her heart.

xXx

"I'm glad we got downstairs when we did," Tommy said as he placed a glass of water on the nightstand by Jude's bed.

"I know. I thought she was going to turn into The Hulk and kill poor Jamie. But he should have known better than to suggest a small wedding to Sadie," Jude chuckled.

As she put her hair up into a hair tie she felt Tommy hold her from behind. His hands provided her warmth to her abdomen as he kissed her on the cheek. His touch brought her back to the picture she had seen earlier.

'_Oh we just get closer,_

_I fall in love all over, hmmm.'_

Tommy sang. The vibrations from his song drummed into her ear and she felt it tickle the length of her neck.

"Goodnight. My Jude," he whispered into her ear. Jude was no longer cold, but she found herself missing his warmth when he let go of her and walked away.

She turned around quickly when she noticed he was leaving her room.

"Tommy?" Jude called out after removing her slippers from her feet and sitting on her bed.

"Hmm?" He turned around slowly with a soft smile on his face.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

She saw Tommy's facial expression change from content to confused, as he walked back into the bedroom.

"Are you sure?"

She stood up and walked over to Tommy, holding him by the collar. Slowly, she lifted her heels to match his height and she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm sure."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it's been forever. And when I say forever, I mean months. lol! And the reason being is that school hated me. But now I am done. And graduated from University. So I'm jumping back into the whole writing thing. I haven't retired this fic, so….here's the update. I hope it's sufficient in making up for such a long hiatus. Thanks again for reading guys. And again, sorry for the delay.

Tommy sat up in bed with his arm around his sleeping wife. It had been so long since he'd been able to do this. To hold her close and feel her heart beat together with his. He never wanted this moment to end, but he knew that it would end soon enough because this life, this lie was going to stop. He was going to tell her the truth.

Tommy's thoughts ventured back to before the plane crash. He remembered how much his own wife despised him and how heart broken he had felt everyday. Just the way she looked at him broke him. She had blamed him for everything, but what she didn't see through all of her anger was that, he had blamed himself as well.

He looked down at Jude and he sighed, knowing what the events of the day held for him.

Her eyes fluttered open and seeing that he was awake, she smiled for him.

"Hey," she whispered with her voice still hoarse from recently waking.

"Hey," he answered with less enthusiasm. He took in a deep breath trying to muster up some courage for his next words. He didn't know if he could keep his composure any longer. He had to tell her now or he wouldn't tell her at all.

"Jude, I hate to do this so early in the morning. But we have to talk," he finally said. She sat up and looked at him confused. It was then that he looked into her blue eyes. There was love illuminating from those eyes and he knew that they would soon change to hate.

"What is it Tommy? Did I steal the blanket?"

"No," he answered with a brief chuckle. "It's nothing like that. It's about – us," he hesitated on that last word.

He watched Jude's brows scrunch to show her confusion, and that's when he felt his heart begin to race. This was it, it was time. He just hoped she wouldn't hate him forever.

"Jude, I haven't been – completely honest with you," he started but he couldn't continue. He could barely breathe as he spoke the words.

Jude's attention was diverted when she heard the bell ring at the door.

"Oh my god!" Jude jumped out of the bed and raced into the closet.

"Jude, where are you going?"

"I completely forgot Sadie was going to pick me up this morning. We were gonna have breakfast!" Jude answered from inside the closet. He could hear the rustling of hangers and he scratched his head, frustrated.

"Jude, can you just hold up a second?" He called out trying to follow her to the closet. But by then she had run out and was heading to the bathroom.

"Sorry Tommy can we talk later? I have to take a shower. Can you answer the door please?!" she pleaded before running into the bathroom with a towel and robe bunched between her arms.

"Wait, Jude! I'm trying to tell you something!" He said but it was too late. She had already closed the door behind her. He groaned loudly before stomping downstairs to answer the door.

Tommy swung the door open for Sadie to walk in but when he looked again he noticed that it wasn't a blonde leggy woman at the door, but a suited man with a beard and shaggy hair.

"Can I help you?" Tommy asked rather rudely.

"Thomas Randall Quincy?" The man asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Sign here please," the man said handing him a pen and a clipboard. Tommy signed and the man handed him a manila envelope.

"Here you go pal. Enjoy," he said with a wave of a hand. He clutched onto the clipboard and climbed into his delivery truck and drove away.

Tommy opened the envelope and pulled out the documents hidden within it. Opening it from its tri-fold, he began to read. It was then that he stopped breathing completely, and tears started to well on the rims of his eyes.

_IT IS HEREBY ORDERED AND DECREED:_

_The bonds of matrimony now existing between the Plaintiff and the Defendant are dissolved on the grounds of irreconcilable differences, and the Plaintiff is awarded an absolute decree of divorce from the defendant. _

_Plaintiff: Jude E. Harrison Quincy _– signed.

_Defendant: Thomas R. Quincy_ – unsigned.

She was going to divorce him. And she was going to do it while she was on tour.

Tommy's thoughts were interrupted when there was another knock on the door. This time it was Sadie.

He tried with all the strength left in him to hide what he was feeling right now, which was hurt. Heart wrenching, and an unbearable hurt.

"Hi Sadie," he greeted sadly without making eye contact with her.

"Tom," she acknowledged him not feeling the need to be polite to him because they weren't in Jude's presence. He heard the hard clicking of her heels on the tiled floors as she walked into his home and his thoughts ventured back to the papers. She had wanted a divorce! How could he have been so stupid as to think that they could work things out?

"Umm, Sadie can you tell Jude I had to leave," Tommy said without waiting for her response. He bolted out the door and into his Viper. He needed to get away and think.

---

Jude felt the hot liquid flow through her body as she drank her chai tea. She was listening to Sadie talk for the last half hour about her invitations. Jude just smiled, acting interested by throwing in the occasional "mhmm" or nod. But what was really on her mind was Tommy. It was only now that she realized he had been really serious this morning. He had wanted to tell her something, but she was so busy trying to get ready that she hadn't acknowledged it until now.

Sadie suddenly stopped speaking when she noticed that Jude wasn't really interested in her ramblings about cake decorations. She nervously fiddled with her fingers and she avoided Jude's eyes as she began to speak again.

"Jude, I – didn't just ask you to breakfast to talk about my wedding," she swallowed the lump in her throat and took another sip of her coffee. "Actually it was more like an excuse…to talk."

Jude had set her cup and was now fully attentive to her sister.

"What is it Sadie?" She asked.


End file.
